peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Affair
Secret Affair are a power pop band from London. Formed in 1979 by core members Ian Page (vocalist) and David Cairns (guitarist), originally part of the 'mod revival' trend, the group was active until 1982 although reformed in 2002 for live performances. Starting with 'Time For Action' in September 1979, their first three singles were all top 40 hits in the UK. They appeared on Top of the Pops several times as well as featuring on the cover of Smash Hits. Success was relatively short lived however, as within a year of their first hit, the follow-up to 'My World' entitled 'Sound of Confusion' failed to chart. The group released three albums between 1979 and 1982 with a fourth album coming as a result of their reunion 30 years later. (Detailed history here). Links to Peel Peel seems to have become first aware of the group via their contributions to the Mods Mayday '79 LP, their two tracks on the album being played in succession in July 1979. Their first session was recorded and broadcast the same month. Around the same time, Peel went to see the band play live in London, as mentioned on 13 August 1979. The group had their first hit single and Top of the Pops appearance within August. Enthusiastic support from Peel continued throughout the rest of the year, with consistent single plays and several tracks from the debut album played on the same show, upon its release. Their second session was recorded and broadcast shortly afterwards and repeated at the end of the year as one of the best of 1979. Interest seemed to wane in 1980 with no documented plays of the new material or second album. Sessions *Two sessions. No known commercial release, except for 'Goin' To A Go-Go' from #1, 'Get Ready' from #2 and one of the two versions of 'I'm Not Free (But I'm Cheap)', all available on [https://www.discogs.com/Secret-Affair-Time-For-Action-The-Anthology/release/3498488 Time For Action - The Anthology] (Castle) 1. Recorded 1979-07-18. First broadcast 25 July 1979. Repeated 07 August 1979: *I'm Not Free (But I'm Cheap) / Glory Boys / My World / Goin' To A Go-Go 2. Recorded 1979-11-07. First broadcast 26 November 1979. Repeated 24 December 1979 & 22 January 1980: *New Dance / Get Ready / I'm Not Free (But I'm Cheap) Other shows played *24 July 1979: Time For Action / Let Your Heart Dance (LP – Mods Mayday 79) Bridge House *04 August 1979 (BFBS): Time For Action / Let Your Heart Dance (LP – Mods Mayday 79) Bridge House *06 August 1979: Time For Action (single) Arista *09 August 1979: Time For Action (single) Arista *16 August 1979: Time For Action (single) Arista *20 August 1979: Time For Action (single) Arista *29 August 1979: Soho Strut (Time For Action single B side) *06 September 1979: Let Your Heart Dance (LP - Mods Mayday '79) Bridge House *16 October 1979 (Virgin In-Store): Let Your Heart Dance (single) i-Spy *18 October 1979: Let Your Heart Dance (single) i-Spy *23 October 1979: Let Your Heart Dance (single) i-Spy *24 October 1979: Let Your Heart Dance (single) i-Spy *27 October 1979 (BFBS): Let Your Heart Dance (7") I-Spy SEE 3 *12 November 1979: Days of Change / Going To A Go-Go / Glory Boys / Shake and Shout / New Dance / I'm Not Free (But I'm Cheap) (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy *19 November 1979: New Dance (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy *20 November 1979: I'm Not Free (But I'm Cheap) (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy *24 November 1979 (BFBS): I'm Not Free (But I'm Cheap) (album - Glory Boys) I-Spy I-SPY 1 *01 December 1979 (BFBS): New Dance (album - Glory Boys) I-Spy I-SPY 1 *06 December 1979: New Dance (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy External links *Secret Affair info *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists